1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image display method and system thereof, and more particularly to an image display method and system thereof for displaying advertise images.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the electrical advertising panel is essential to the advertising media in the urban region with a crowd of people. Because the electrical advertising panel is located at the intersection of main roads crossed over by lots of people, the electrical advertising panel has better advertising benefit.
Therefore, the image display method of the conventional electrical advertising panel is to display advertising images in a period equivalent to the advertising purchaser purchased the display time interval, and the conventional electrical advertising panel arranges a plurality of advertisement video in an order of display sequence. The conventional displaying method can not display the advertising images for achieving the preference of the people walked on the road on time, and therefore the advertising purchasers can not calculate a reasonable charged fee for the advertising image count on the substantial advertising benefit during displaying period.